Wallflower
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: She stood amongst the torn pictures and bare walls, silent, unmoving. It was different, it was alien, it wasn’t her, but somehow, it was right. RangikuxGin. Spoilers for the Soul Society Arc. Drabbleish. ONESHOT!


**Title: **Wallflower

**Author: **IndigoNight

**Summary: **She stood amongst the torn pictures and bare walls, silent, unmoving. It was different, it was alien, it wasn't her, but somehow, it was right. (Rangiku breaks down after Gin's betrayal.)

**Feedback: **Yes please, YAY reviews!

**Pairings:** RangikuxGin

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or the characters I'm just borrowing them for fun.

**Spoilers: **Yes, through the Soul Society Arc.

**Warnings: **None that I can think of.

**Beta: **DevilChild13

**Author's Note: **So, normally, I wouldn't write a fic with this pairing, since I'm not particularly fond of it. I don't dislike it, it just isn't one of my favorites, and rarely write anything that isn't yaoi anyway. However, as I was waiting out the aftermath of a break down very similar to the one Rangiku has in this story (Although mine was for an entirely different reason), I took my usual copping method and channeled my emotions into a fictional character, and Rangiku just happened to get lucky. So, here it is, hope y'all like it. Read, Review.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been several days now and she still didn't believe it. It didn't hurt that he had betrayed her, not yet anyway. She wasn't angry with him, she didn't feel the ache of his loss. She didn't really feel anything at all.

She felt so numb, it was as though all of the color had simply drained out of her, all of the life was gone. And as she gazed at the color that surrounded her, she suddenly, without thought or feeling leapt into motion. She tore at the color, she threw it from her. She didn't want to see it anymore.

To her, colors represented joy. And now that he was gone, so was all of her joy, so the colors went with it.

*8*

The room of Rangiku Matsumoto was, in a word, colorful. It always had been. When she had moved in, she'd come with a rather large collection of various nick-knacks and do-dads, in various shapes, sizes, colors, and levels of strangeness, a collection that had only grown over time.

What color the walls were, honestly, nobody was really sure, since they couldn't be seen for all of the paintings, posters of movie stars and rock bands picked up in the real world, and several crayon masterpieces from a certain pink haired fellow vice captain.

All of these colorful bits of paraphernalia were as much a part of Rangiku Matsumoto as her large breasts and air-headed personality, and all of her friends knew it.

Which is exactly why Hitsugaya was so surprised when, upon becoming frustrated with his vice captain's absence, had come looking for her and found her kneeling calmly in the middle of the floor in her room, staring absently into space.

Her room was perfectly clean. All of the pictures had been torn from the walls, revealing them to be a dull, dirty-gray white. Her nick-knacks were nowhere to be seen, and even her colorful tie-die pillowcases were missing.

"Matsumoto?" he said uncertainly, frowning.

She blinked; looking surprised, and glanced up at him. "Oh, taichou, I'm sorry, I'm late, aren't I?" her voice was so soft, so distant. It wasn't like her at all.

"Where did your things go?" he asked, "Were you cleaning or something?"

"Huh?" she blinked around at the room as though in surprise, "No. I guess I just… didn't want them there anymore."

She was worrying him, but Hitsugaya said nothing. Instead they went on with the rest of the day as though nothing at all was wrong.

When night came, Rangiku returned to her room, and paused in the doorway. She looked around at the bare room, so clean, so formal and impersonal. It was different, it was alien, it wasn't her. But it was right.

Life without color was certainly going to be different, but maybe, just maybe, she'd be able to live with it. And maybe, one day, someone else would come along and bring color back to her.

For now, she settled down on her plain bed, and drifted away into dreams of golden hues framing a certain fox-like face.


End file.
